


Welcome, Our Little Love (Eng Ver)

by chorhiyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Birth, Birth, Giving Birth, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorhiyeon/pseuds/chorhiyeon
Summary: “Sssh…” Soonyoung hisses. He looks at Seungcheol who also looking at him with concern on his face. His big hand caresses his round belly.“Another contraction?” Soonyoung just nods while wincing. Seungcheol takes a glance at his watch, “8 minutes apart. We should call Jeonghan and Jihoon now.”





	Welcome, Our Little Love (Eng Ver)

 

\--- ••- •-•   •-•• --- •••- •

“Sssh…” Soonyoung hisses. He looks at Seungcheol who also looking at him with concern on his face. His big hand caresses his round belly.

“Another contraction?” Soonyoung just nods while wincing. Seungcheol takes a glance at his watch, “8 minutes apart. We should call Jeonghan and Jihoon now.”

Jeonghan is Soonyoung’s older brother who also is Seungcheol’s best friend, who is an obstretician. He owns his own clinic now because he is too lazy to go back and forth to the hospital that is far from his home, so he bought a small building nearby and open his own clinic instead. While Jihoon, he is Soonyoung’s best friend, Jeonghan’s assistant and also his fiancé.

Soonyoung shakes his head lightly, “They said we need to wait until it 5 minutes apart. And they must be busy now.” He’s trying to breathe properly with sharp pain kicking his belly, hips, and back. He squeezes his husband’s hand and grunts.

“At least they need to know first so they can make a preparation or something before coming here later. Okay?” he pecks the younger’s sweaty temple. Finally Soonyoung nods his head.

When the contraction over, Seungcheol rushes to their bedroom to find his smartphone and calls Jihoon. Soonyoung goes to kitchen, trying to find anything to eat. Holding back the pain sure drains his energy really fast.

Seungcheol immediately goes to kitchen when his eyes can’t find Soonyoung on the couch. He smiles when he sees Soonyoung eating a banana and holding an apple on his other hand.

“Hehehe, I’m hungry. You want some too?” he asks.

“I’m okay.” He moves closer to Soonyoung, “Jihoon said they can’t come here now because they still have patient. They will be here around 6.”

“Ah!! Hyung!” he groans suddenly, grabbing onto Seungcheol’s shoulder “H-hurts…”

“Relax, babe… breathe slowly…”

“Help me to the couch…” he breathes slowly as Seungcheol says. The older then helps Soonyoung get onto the couch. Soonyoung kneels on the couch, facing the backrest, “Hyung, please massage my back here.” He points to his lower spine.

Seungcheol then massage the spot. Soonyoung moves his hips along with his husband’s movement on his back.

It’s not long until the contraction ends, Soonyoung goes to kitchen again to grab his apple, “still hungry.” He says with shy smile.

“Eat a lot, honey. Want to delivery pizza?” Seungcheol says, caresses Soonyoung’s hair and belly at the same time.

Soonyoung shakes his head, “Ouch! Oww…”

“What’s wrong? Another contraction?” Seungcheol panic, why the contraction become so close apart?

“Aah, no…” Soonyoung pets his belly, “She’s kicking me on uncomfortable spot.” Slowly the panic on Seungcheol’s face goes away.

He leans to Soonyoung’s round stomach, and kisses it, “My princess, don’t be naughty. Eomma is in pain. You can be naughty to appa later when you’re born.”

Soonyoung pulls Seungcheol’s hair “What ‘eomma’? I’m a guy.”

“Then what? You’re the one giving birth to him, it doesn’t make sense if I’m the one she calls ‘eomma’.”

Soonyoung pouts, “She can call me papa instead.” He pats Seungcheol head before another sharp pain kicks him. “Aaah!!” another contraction hits him.

Seungcheol helps him kneels like before and massage his back.

“Hyung, my hole hurts.” He sobs. He wants to say that before but he uses his full concentration to breathe like what his pregnancy class taught him, which is unbelievably hard to remember at a time like this.

Seungcheol doesn’t know what to say so he just hums while hugging Soonyoung. May be now he can feel his birth canal opens slowly.

Soonyoung really cries on the next contraction. The pain on his stomach, waist, hips and back is become even unbearable. His hole also becomes sore. He slowly regrets his choice to do home birth. If he chose to do c-section instead, may be their daughter is already on his arm crying a lovely voice.

Seungcheol gives him a glass of water right after the contraction over. “Drink, babe.” He said. Soonyoung’s hair and pajamas are wet of his sweat and he doesn’t want him to pass out due to dehydration.

Soonyoung never knew that a glass of water can be this delicious.

\--- ••- •-•   •-•• --- •••- •

Soonyoung just buttons the last button of Seungcheol’s pajama. He decided to take a bath realizing his body is sticky and wet of his own sweat. Seungcheol is hair drying his hair using hair dryer when the bell rang. Looks like Jeonghan and Jihoon arrive.

“Soonyoungie~~” Jeonghan hugs Soonyoung when he sees his cute younger brother with his wet blonde hair and big belly covered only by a white pajamas, that Jeonghan sure is Seungcheol’s. “How are you doing, my cutest little brother~?”

“Hi Jihoonie, what’s up? Long time no see.” Soonyoung ignores Jeonghan and greets Jihoon instead.

Jihoon giggles, “Same like yesterday.” He says. Long time no see what? Last time they met was yesterday in that cozy café not far from here to talk about something unimportant.

“Seungcheol-ah, what did you do to my lovely little brother he’s now dare to ignore me.” Jeonghan gives his best glare at Seungcheol who just looking at him with lazy eyes.

“Whatever. Don’t squish Soonyoung like that. I will throw you myself to tiger cage if you hurt him.”

“Oh my god!” Jeonghan finally come back to earth, “how many minutes apart already?” he asks, let go of his hug and shocks seeing Soonyoung scrunches his face in pain.

“Uukh! Hurts…!” Seungcheol and Jeonghan help Soonyoung to the couch immediately. Jihoon comes in right afterwards, bringing their bags full of things necessary and not-that-necessary to help Soonyoung that Jeonghan himself packed.

Soonyoung breathes the right way like Jeonghan tells him. His body feels little bit relaxed.

“Already feel like pushing?” Jeonghan asks when Soonyoung’s contraction over. He is halfway squatting in front of Soonyoung and opens his blue bag that Jihoon places next to him. He wears a blue latex glove on his right hand.

“Sometimes. But it wasn’t that strong I can hold it.” He answers. Seungcheol sits next to him and hold his hand. So he just trying to cozy himself when Jeonghan pulls his pajama up, exposing his big belly.

“Let me check.” Jeonghan with his stethoscope searching for the baby’s heartbeat and make sure the baby is on the right position to be born by massaging his big belly a little bit. “Open your leg.” And Soonyoung without hesitation do what his brother asks.

“Hey, how it is?” Jihoon asks.

“It what?”

“The contraction?”

“Painful.” Soonyoung answers right away. “Really. Very.”

Jihoon nods “how long it is been already?” he asks again.

“Three d-ah!! Ssshhh!!” Soonyoung hissed in pain feeling Jeonghan fingers enter him. Seungcheol holds his hand very tight as if he is the one who is in pain.

“Hei,” Soonyoung looks at Jihoon again, “I ask, how long it is been?” may be he tries to distract him from whatever Jeonghan is doing now.

“It’s  been three days.”

“What?” Jihoon and Seungcheol shout in unison.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Seungcheol protest.

“So you were already in contraction when we met yesterday?” this one is Jihoon.

“Yeah… it was not that hurt I barely noticed. I just realize it was contraction this morning when it becomes more intense.” He gave them guilty smile. “A-akh!! C-contraction.” He squeezes Seungcheol’s hand.

Jeonghan pulls his fingers out slowly trying not to hurt his brother more.

“On my knees.” He says softly.

Seungcheol and Jihoon help him. Without being asked, Seungcheol massages his lower back. He can see clearly Soonyoung’s hole, looking so red and soft and puffy.

Jeonghan helps him with his breaths again, assists him to breathe slowly while making soft “hooooo” sound.

After the contraction ends, he immediately asks Soonyoung to relax himself and open his leg. He notices the contraction is less than five minutes apart.

Soonyoung flinches when Jeonghan’s fingers enter him again. Jihoon tries to distract him by tells him stories about a new hamster that he bought last week, which actually he already told yesterday. Soonyoung really wants to cry when Jeonghan’s fingers manage to enter his “second opening” in his anus, his actual birth canal which connect his womb to his outside opening. A professor from Japan named that hole as ‘makstis’.

“So, do you think I need to buy one more hamster?” Jihoon asks. His hands massage Soonyoung’s stomach.

“Y-yes…” he can hardly answer. Jeonghan’s finger’s movement that he can feel clearly makes him hard to concentrate on Jihoon’s story. Small kisses by Seungcheol never leave his face. And sometimes he can hear Seungcheol’s voice, saying sweet things.

“You’re 8 cm dilated already.” Jeonghan’s voice suddenly heard. He then massages Soonyoung’s sphincter muscle quiet hard, making his brother cries in pain. But he feels pleased when Soonyoung doesn’t even flinch when he injects mint leaves extract there. Sphincter muscle will not open wide enough for the baby to go through if it is not trained or injected with the mint leaves extract to make the muscle relax and helps it to be more elastic. “Your water haven’t broke yet?”

“Not yet.” Seungcheol answers instead.

“Hmm… no wonder…” Jeonghan hums, “After your water break, you will feel a lot more relieved.” He continues to massage Soonyoung’s hole muscle.

Jihoon glances his wrist, “on the next contraction, try this position.” He stands up, pulls Jeonghan to stand too. He wraps his arms around Jeonghan’s neck and lean on Jeonghan, let Jeonghan carry his weight. “a good chance for gravitation to helps.”

“It helps you dilating faster, also breaks your water.” Jeonghan adds. “But if you’re tired, just lay down, it’s okay.” Jeonghan squats in front of Soonyoung and massages his big stomach again.

“A-another contraction…” Soonyoung grunts in pain but still trying to stand. It seems like he wants to try the position Jihoon recommends just now.

Seungcheol stands up in flash and helps Soonyoung wraps his arm around his neck. Soonyoung leans his body to Seungcheol, slightly bend over. His back aches like hell. Jihoon helps him put some pressure on his lower back and moves his hips.

“Ah?”

Jihoon looking at the tiles, wet because of water that still pouring from Soonyoung’s hole “your water broke.” He said while smiling. Then he takes an underpad from their bag and cover the couch.

Right, it feels a lot more relieved than before. Not like the pain from contraction lessen, but the stuffy feeling on his stomach is gone and he feels like he can breathe more freely. But suddenly he feels big pressure on his pelvis “Nnngghh!!” makes him bear down and push in reflex.

“Soonyoung!” Jeonghan gives Seungcheol a code to lay Soonyoung on the couch. He holds his hands, “breath like this!” he guide Soonyoung to pant. It’s good that Soonyoung still can manage to follow him.

Seungcheol goes to their room and takes a towel to wipe Soonyoung’s sweat. When he comes back, Jihoon already done wiping the tiles dry and he just realize his couch is covered by something blue that avoids Soonyoung’s water wets the couch.

Jeonghan checking Soonyoung’s progress again. Jihoon sits on the couch arm rest. So he just squats next to Soonyoung and wipes his sweat on his face and neck with a towel he bring. “Soonyoungie…” he says with soft voice. He gives kisses on Soonyoung’s frowning face.

“9 cm dilated already.” Jeonghan almost scream. May be he can’t wait to meet his first niece. “Relax, Soon…” he unbuttons Soonyoung’s pajama and pour a little of some nice smelling oil and begins to massage his stomach.

Soonyoung sighs, Jeonghan’s hands movement feels pleasant. He then turns his head, looking at Seungcheol whose face really close to him, looking as if he is ready to cry. It makes him wants to laugh but then another contraction hit him. He use all his concentration to control his breath, ignore all his urge to scream and push as hard as he can because, for jashin-sama’s sake, it feels incredibly painful and the pressure on his pelvis is not joking with him.

“Water…” he says after manage to pass another contraction that torture him more and more each time.

Seungcheol then pour some water on the glass from the table in front of them and helps Soonyoung drinks. He pins Soonyoung’s bangs using Jeonghan’s bobby pin.

“Help me sit.” Jeonghan holds his hand and pull him to sit. Jihoon supports his back. He sits like normal position. Frowns for a second realizing there’s an underpad covering the couch and his water still flowing out of him little by little. “Is the baby okay, my water still pouring out of me like this?”

“Baby is completely okay. Don’t worry.” Jihoon answers immediately.

Jeonghan nods, checking the baby’s heartbeat again. “By the way, do you still remember what I told you about pushing?” he asks.

Soonyoung snorts, “Do it as little as possible. Better not to do it at all.” Even though pushing as hard as he can is what he want to do on the next contraction.

Jeonghan chuckles, “Right. And when you’re fully dilated, keep breathing while pushing. Don’t hold your breath, it’ll make you push unnecessarily hard.” He inserts his fingers into Soonyoung’s opening to check on his birth canal progress. Soonyoung’s makstis hole is now on one line with his anal opening.

“Hhhnnnggh!!” Soonyoung suddenly pushes and squeezes Jihoon’s hand. Seungcheol rubs his back and stomach.

Jeonghan pats Soonyoung’s cheek, “easy, Soon, easy…” Soonyoung opens his eyes and looks directly at Jeonghan in front of him. He assists Soonyoung to breathe through the contraction again.

Soonyoung is tired. The contraction is just endless. It feels like he just able to catch his breath when the next contraction kicks. Also, Jeonghan haven’t say anything about 10 cm dilated even though his legs rests on Jeonghan’s shoulders all this time and his fingers are up there almost all the time to check on him. “I’m tired…”

Jeonghan pulls out his fingers from Soonyoung’s birth canal and uses his stethoscope to check on the baby, “Want to hear you baby’s heartbeat?” Jeonghan helps him put it on his ears.

A smile blooms on Soonyoung’s beautiful face hearing the heartbeat of his baby. He feels relieved knowing that his baby is okay by himself. It’s as if he got an additional energy from somewhere, he can breathe properly and not pushing on the next contraction. Seungcheol kisses his forehead, feeling proud of him.

Jihoon takes a glance on his wrist. It’s 9 pm already.

Jeonghan then puts Soonyoung’s legs down and suggests him to walk around the room when he is not on contraction.

Seungcheol and Jihoon helps him walks slowly around the room when he is not busy panting and kills the urge to push. For Jeonghan’s beauty’s sake, standing is perfect position for his baby’s head to puts too much pressure on his pelvis.

After five or six contractions, Jeonghan decides to check on him again so he asks them to help Soonyoung to the couch again. He lets Soonyoung to kneel facing the backrest of the couch and leans there. And then another contraction comes, makes him groans loudly. Jeonghan helps him straighten his back and tell him to push lightly while humming slow “hmmmm” sound.

Seungcheol stands behind Soonyoung, caresses and massages his back and waist. He can clearly see how Soonyoung’s opening now is red and gaping. After the contraction over, he hugs Soonyoung, saying sorry “I should be able to hold myself and not makes you pregnant. You don’t need to feel this pain.” His voice sounds really small.

Jeonghan and Jihoon almost vomit hearing that. But Soonyoung smiles instead and caresses his face, “Thank you for feeling guilty and worried. But this is so beautiful, I can’t wait to meet our baby.” He stares at Seungcheol’s teary eyes, “Don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying.” Just now. But when he says that, his tears slide down his cheeks. Soonyoung laughs, looks more like a painful wince. “I can’t wait to meet our baby too.” He says while wiping his tears and smile.

Jeonghan’s body is itchy to mock Seungcheol but Soonyoung looks like he enjoys the moment so he forbear. He will explode later when the baby is born. After that, Seungcheol’s life can’t be peaceful again because of his terrors.

“Hyung, contraction…” Soonyoung push lightly while humming. Seungcheol hugs him and whispers sweet things while stroking his belly. “Hyung, my hole feels like it’s on fire.” He hisses in pain.

Jeonghan checks his birth canal immediately. “ow my god. You’re fully dilated~~” he dances in joy.

“Try to do that with your other patients, hyung.” Jihoon says, giggles at Jeonghan’s silly dance. He pats Soonyoung’s arms and accidentally gives his sincere smile. He knows his bestfriend is happy, so he is happy too.

Soonyoung sighs in relieve even though his hole is sore and burns. His stomach aching. The pain from the previous contraction isn’t gone. And what he needs to do next is no different than just now. Pushing just very slightly and lightly, let his body pushes the baby out. But still, he is glad. Progress, he thinks. He lifts his hand, and Jihoon have it.

High five! ^o^/*\^o^

\--- ••- •-•   •-•• --- •••- •

“Are you sure on the couch? Don’t want to move to bed?” he asks Soonyoung again just to make sure. He just wants Soonyoung to feel comfortable.

Soonyoung shakes his head, “it’s okay here.” His back is not that sore anymore, but his hips and pelvis is unbearably painful. So he chooses to half sitting position with his back leans to Seungcheol. One of his legs is on the backrest and Jihoon hold the other. Jeonghan is sitting leisurely between his open wide legs, bend over to see his hole very up close while smiling creepily.

“So beautiful…” he mutters. Soonyoung just staring at Seungcheol, doesn’t want to know what Jeonghan means beautiful is his widely open red anus with the tip of his baby’s head peeking from inside, framed by his makstis muscles and can be seen when he irradiate it with his small flashlight. His fingers are busy massaging his birth canal trying to make it more elastic and open wider. Sometimes Soonyoung can tell when Jeonghan poking his baby’s head.

“Uuuugh… huff… huff…” another contraction kicks. Seungcheol whispers him encouraging words.

Jihoon stops his massage and push Soonyoung’s belly to his birth canal directions along with Soonyoung’s pushes.

It feels like, Soonyoung rather bald Seungcheol’s head to be allowed to push as hard as he can instead of pushing slowly while breathing out. He even says that to Jeonghan just now. Jeonghan dramatically gulping when he heard before he slaps his face and become the professional obstetrician he is. A professional who will not got swayed by a personal desire. He will make sure his brother’s birth is safe even if it takes painfully long time. He knows best about the difference between a man and woman’s birth. And he definitely will not take the risks to let Soonyoung and his other male patients to push like most women do.  He will do his best to make them do as he tells them to, the safest way.

“Hyung, how long it will take?” Soonyoung shut his eyes, tired. His head resting on Seungcheol’s board chest. He takes a glance on their clock just now. It’s almost midnight already.

“Patient, dear. I think we discussed this already when we talked about normal delivery or c-section.” Jeonghan says, reminds him “I also told you that this long time process is a cause of a lot of my male patient chose to do c-section midway.” He inserts his finger into Soonyoung and  feels his makstis muscle that frames his niece’s head “You even choose to do home birth to prevent yourself to do c-section halfway through.”

Soonyoung pouts, “I didn’t know it will be this painful and take this long time.” He says softly. Not really regretting his choice, but he becomes moody because of exhaustion. Seungcheol wipes his sweat on his temple.

Jeonghan smiles, knowing what he feels, “It’s okay. We’re here until it’s over. I wont leave you just like that.” He rubs Soonyoung’s tightening round belly. Another contraction.

“Huff… huff… enngh!! Ah! Huff…” sometime, Soonyoung can’t hold his body’s urge to push hard. But he always tries to control it. Seungcheol’s hands become his victim. His nails several times scratches Seungcheol’s palms until they bleed, but he doesn’t mind and encourages him instead.

Jeonghan can feel the baby’s head inches down slowly to her exit opening. He massages Soonyoung’s sphincter muscle again when his brother screaming in pain.

Jihoon pats Soonyoung’s thigh. When the contraction ends, he continues to massage Soonyoung’s huge stomach. From the start he wants to encourage him to push as hard as he can while dancing using pom-pom so the baby could born faster. But then he remember what one of his professor said; on female’s birth, push the baby out is a common thing, but on male’s birth, it have to always ease the baby out.

“Do you want me to suggest another position?” Jihoon asks, not stopping his massage on Soonyoung’s belly. He can feel the baby’s body line inside.

Soonyoung doesn’t need to think before nods his head.

Jihoon then takes another underpad and and cover the carpet in front of the couch while Jeonghan helps Soonyoung moves on from his position.

“Seungcheol-ah, sit here.” Jeonghan folds the underpad that full of Soonyoung’s water, then puts that on the floor. He pats where Soonyoung lay before, “and open your leg.”

“Huh? Me or Soonyoung?” he is not the one whose legs need to open right now.

Jeonghan stares at him lazily, “just hurry do it, Soonyoung must be uncomfortable standing like this.”

Seungcheol then sits with his legs open. Jeonghan then helps Soonyoung to squat facing him between Seungcheol legs, and his arm resting on Seungcheol’s thighs. Seungcheol holds his hands immediately and kisses his head.

Soonyoung grunts, “uuukh, oh Jashin-sama…” the contraction haven’t even hit him yet but the pressure on his pelvis and hole increases a lot.

“Say your thanks to gravitation who helps too much.” Jihoon says. He places a small pillow on Soonyoung’s back so he will not get tired too fast.

“OH!! AAARGH! Hyung!!” when contraction hits him with that position, unthinkably huge pressure goes to his pelvis and he push hard out of reflex. His shaking hand squeezes Seungcheol’s.

Jeonghan who is looking for a mirror in his bag immediately touches Soonyoung’s opening. Surprised when he can touch the head right away. “easy, Soonyoungie, easy…” he bends to take a better look. The baby’s head already bulging on Soonyoung’s anus, makes him unable to see the progress on the makstis muscle.

“Soonyoung, look at me!” Jihoon lifts his chin and pats his cheeks slowly, “look at me! Exhale, don’t hold your breath, okay?”

Soonyoung opens his eyes, finding Jihoon’s face so close to his. He nods and breathe out, stop pushing just like what Jihoon instructed to.

“Follow me, okey? You can do it. Huff… huff…”

Soonyoung follow Jihoon’s lead and pushes just like how Jihoon leads him with few strong push he does out of reflex that he can’t resist.

“Good, like that. Keep breathing while pushing. More, huff… huff…”

Seungcheol have no idea what he should do, so he just kiss Soonyoung’s head while mutters something like “I love you.”, “You can do it.”, “For our baby.” He squeezes back Soonyoung’s hand which is still on process to crush his hands.

“Water…” His mouth and throat dried out.

Jihoon take his glass on the table and helps Soonyoung drinks.

Soonyoung can feel Jeonghan’s finger touching around his burning anus. He looks upward to Seungcheol, “it hurts, hyung…” he complains. His voice is hoarse and soft. “I can’t do it anymore.”

Seungcheol shakes his head and take a peck on Soonyoung’s lips, “You’re strong. You can do it. For our baby, okay? Just a little bit more.” He caresses Soonyoung’s fingers and kisses his hand, “I love you.”

“Soon-ah, you want to see you baby’s head?” Jeonghan asks. Soonyoung shakes his head immediately, if it means looking at his gaping hole at the same time, no thank you. “Wanna touch it instead?” Jeonghan asks again. Few seconds before Soonyoung finally nods his head. “Give me your hand.”

Soonyoung stretches his hand and Jeonghan leads it to touch his baby’s head by his fingertips. Soonyoung’s eyes widen when can feel the baby’s head. “Hyung…”

“Hm?” Seungcheol and Jeonghan answer in unison.

Soonyoung smiles. Either because of the unison of Seungcheol and Jeonghan or happiness because he finally able to touch his baby. “she has a lot of hair. No wonder my belly is itchy all the time.” He plays with his baby’s hair until another contraction hits him.

Soonyoung takes a deep breath, squeezes both of Seungcheol’s hands “uuurgh!!” even without pushing, he can feel the baby slides down him. So he just looks up, shuts his eyes and pant.

“Good… easy…” Jeonghan cups Soonyoung’s bulging anus because the baby’s head is trying to find its way out. “Jihoon, help me wear my glove and make warm water.”

Jihoon helps Jeonghan wears glove on his left hand and then goes to kitchen to boil some water. When he comes back, Soonyoung’s contraction is over and Soonyoung plays with his baby’s hair between his legs. Jeonghan is still cupping the lower part of his hole, just to ease a little bit of the pressure. He then takes out few sterile small towel and place them next to Jeonghan. Then he wipes Soonyoung’s face with a towel Seungcheol uses before. “Looks like you have a new toy.” He comments at smiling Soonyoung.

“Literally.” He said.

“Not hurt anymore?” he chuckles as he can predict what Soonyoung’s answer would be.

Soonyoung glares at him lazily, “thanks to your suggestion, the pain in my ass now isn’t joking with me and never leave me alone even for 1 second. So don’t bother me while I’m playing with my baby.”

“Alright, madam Choi.” This time Seungcheol’s laugh also heard.

“Mister Choi-Kwon, small Jihoon. I’m a guy in case your memory is really broken.” Before he can hear Jihoon’s protests, another contraction comes again, “oh, oh! Uuungh!!” he accidentally gives out a strong push and he wishes to chop off his head from his body when he can feel too clearly how his hole widen as the baby slide down his birth canal.

“Breathe out, Soonyoung. Like that, good…” Jeonghan moves Soonyoung’s hand that blocking his view to his knee. Jihoon grabs his hands only to have his hand squeezed so hard.

Soonyoung looks up again. This time he takes a deep breath and exhale slowly.

“Jihoon, where’s the warm water?” he asks. One of his hand holding the baby’s head so she won’t slide down too fast and the other squirt some liquid lubricant to his opening, and then massaging his sphincter muscle as he thinks it’s still not elastic enough. Thinking if he needs another shot of mint leaves extract.

“The water hasn’t boil, hyung.” Jihoon answers, doesn’t let his eyes off from Soonyoung, just to make sure he wont push suddenly. Then he notices Jeonghan’s hand movement between Soonyoung’s legs, asks him for mint leaves extract. So he gives Soonyoung’s hand to Seungcheol’s then finds a syringe and a small glass bottle with mint leave extract inside for one dosage. He fills the syringe and gives it to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan then inject it little by little around Soonyoung’s sphincter muscle that still bulging with the baby’s head, still not open wide enough for the baby’s head to go through. May be the baby is already or almost fully crowning on the makstis muscles which he can’t see the progress. That’s why Soonyoung can’t stop groaning in pain, saying that his hole is on fire even though his contraction is over.

A whistle-like sound can be heard. Jihoon stands up immediately and prepare the warm water in a yellow bucket that he already rewash after found it on the shelves. Soonyoung is on the last second of another contraction when he comes back. He and places it near Jeonghan and mixes it with few drops of antiseptic. He then put the sterile towel into the bucket, squeezes the water out and gives it to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan take it and compress it to Soonyoung birth opening. “Not tired with this position?” Jeonghan askes. His fingers still busy massaging his anus to make it widen faster. The warm water compress is also for the same purpose.

Soonyoung doesn’t move. Seungcheol doesn’t stop the kisses on Soonyoung either. But he answers, “it hurts, hyung. Very painful I can’t even remember how pleasing tired feeling is.”

Jeonghan smiles, “it wont take too long. You will be able to meet you baby very soon.” Soonyoung doesn’t answer. He takes the compress off Soonyoung’s hole. He is ready to throw the towel when Jihoon take it from his hand.

Without being told, Jihoon lights Soonyoung’s birth canal with flashlight so Jeonghan can see it more clearly. He also can see how Soonyoung’s sphincter muscle that was frame his baby’s head around 5 cm and looking very tight, now even more opened, may be about 7 cm and looking more elastic. Jeonghan even manage to insert one of his fingers inside to check on his makstis muscle progress—even with Soonyoung’s shrill scream of pain alongside. He hums wknowing his suspicion of him almost fully crowning on his makstis muscle is right.

“On the next contraction, push slowly, okay?” Jeonghan said.

Soonyoung just hum a little to response it.

Jihoon pats Soonyoung’s arm that covered by his sleek white pajama. He looks at Soonyoung with small smile. He actually wants to cry looking at his best friend in pain like this, but what can he do? He even still persuade Soonyoung to do c-section when they met yesterday on the cozy café nearby, but his stubborn best friend insist to do natural delivery. If only they’re now in their clinic or in a hospital, he himself will throw Soonyoung to operation room and threaten Jeonghan with blunt pen to operate Soonyoung since earlier.

“Ji…” his voice sounds really weak to his used to burn with Soonyoung’s 24/7 screaming ears, “it hurts…” He can see how he doesn’t release Seungcheol’s hand from his deadly squeezes. “I want to do c-section.” He sounds like as if he’s ready to cry.

Jihoon really wants to run around the room about 17 times and eats their television then screams ‘I TOLD YOU!! WHERE WERE YOUR EARS ALL THIS TIME NEVER LISTEN TO ME??’ and then pulls his own hair until he bald. But of course he will not do that. So he just kneads his arm and nods. Wants to say ‘I know’ but he obviously never gave birth before. “it wont take too long from now. Bear with it a little bit more, okay?”

It seems like his reflex on Soonyoung’s expression changes increases. Even before Soonyoung inhales sharply—a sign his contraction comes—he already cups Soonyoung’s face and asks him to push as he instructed. “Push like before, huff… huff… exhale slowly, like that, again, huff… huff…”

Jeonghan grabs the towel and squeezes the water out with one hand, then puts and compresses it on lower part of Soonyoung’s bulging opening with his left hand while his right fingers busy trying to open his hole wider. He bites his lower lip, fully concentrates when the baby’s head is now showing more of itself. Really comes out of its exit opening instead of bulging it out, forming its form on Soonyoung’s anus like just now.

“Aaakh!! It burns!!” he sobs in pain while still trying to push as how Jihoon guide him to.

“You can do it, Soonyoungie, my love.” Seungcheol kiss Soonyoung’s hand that still trying to destroy his hands. He wont even shocked later if few of his bones really cracked, remembering Soonyoung isn’t a guy with small muscle or weak power. He is a lot stronger than he looks. He doesn’t stop whisper “I love you, always. We will meet our baby soon. You can do it, honey.”

“FUCK!!!” Soonyoung curses. He grits his teeth and his breath sounds harsh. His tears flowing from his tightly shut eyes. His contraction ends when the baby’s head at its widest point, fully crowning. “It burns so bad…” he cries. The ring of fire on both of his makstis muscle and sphincter muscle (actually he can’t really tell them apart) is too real. His hole is burning and poignant, ready to tear.

But Jeonghan smiles. Proud of his brother who can handle the urge to push without contraction out of pain on this situation. It gives some time for his muscle to get used of the stretch, so later he can help him to pull the baby’s shoulder out. No need another hour of pushing hard to release the baby’s shoulder out like most man’s birth he handles. Or giving countless of stitches to another few of man with the same case as Soonyoung’s but can’t handle the urge to free themselves from the pain and just push really hard without any contraction.

Jeonghan takes the towel from the bucket again and squeezes it with one of his hand and compresses it on the lower part of his anus and gives light presses around it to just ease the tension a little bit.

Jihoon wipes Soonyoung’s sweat and tears. His face winces just like Soonyoung, “Soonyoung,” he says, trying to have his attention but he have no idea what should he says. So he just caresses Soonyoung’s belly—that magically has almost no stretch marks.

On these past few hours, it’s the first time Soonyoung wants so bad for the contraction to come. For important documents on Seungcheol’s working bag, if it is possible, his body will rather explode itself than bear this much pain even just a second longer.

Feeling Soonyoung’s stomach tighten, he cups Soonyoung face immediately and assists him to push the right way before his reflex makes him push too hard.

One push, he can feel the baby’s head inches slowly out of him accompanied with his water that slowly pouring out of him, makes his canal slick. He can also feel how Jeonghan’s hand holds his baby’s head so it wont slide itself out too fast. Two more pushes, his baby’s chin successfully out with a gush of water following afterwards. “Aah!! It feels so good!!” he knows he needs to push the rest of his baby’s body that still inside of him, but it just feels so nice having is hole isn’t so stretched just for a split second.

“Good, Soonyoung, the head is out!” Jeonghan dances without letting the baby’s head out of his hand.

Seungcheol kisses whatever part of Soonyoung his lips can reaches, “Soonyoungie, I wanna cry…”

“Me too…” Soonyoung says before pushes more.

Jeonghan feels around the baby’s neck, makes sure the umbilical cord doesn’t strangle her. Then he inserts one finger into Soonyoung’s hole and hooks it with one of the baby’s armpit, “push harder, Soonyoung!”

“Hhnnnngghh!!! Nnnngghh!!”

Jeonghan pulls the baby’s armpit along with Soonyoung’s pushes. When the shoulder is out, Jeonghan instructs Soonyoung to push easy again,”easy, Soon, easy…”

Jihoon then tells Seungcheol to lift Soonyoung’s body little bit just so his weight doesn’t fully rest on his leg. To ease the baby out.

As Seungcheol lifts his body, the baby inches out of him more easily, “Aaaargh!! Aaaauugh!!” he screams in pain when both of the baby’s shoulder manages to find its way out, stretching his hole again. “Ahh… Ahh…” and sigh lightly as the rest of the body slide out of him easily even without him pushing

Seungcheol and Jihoon then help Soonyoung to lay down on the couch that magically already covered with underpad. Soonyoung leans his back on Seungcheol again. His can’t take off his stare from his small baby on Jeonghan’s hand. His tear flowing on his cheeks when Jeonghan puts her on his chest. He hugs her with love.

Seungcheol already a sob mess, hides his face on Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Soonyoungie, thank you…” he says when he finally can control his sobs. He kisses Soonyoung’s cheek, and the his lips, “I will never stop loving you.”

“I will always love you too.” Soonyoung answers, before gives his attention to his newly born baby daughter who wriggles on his chest.

Jeonghan dry the baby from Soonyoung’s water with a really soft towels.

“Waaaaa…” her first cry makes her parent’s tears flowing again.

“Oooh, princess…” Seungcheol rests his chin on Soonyoung’s shoulder and play with the baby’s hand after Jeonghan finishes drying her up. “Appa’s princess~”

Jihoon then cover him with a soft, baby pink blanket that Seungcheol and Soonyoung prepared before, the blanket that actually a gift from him that he gave to Soonyoung yesterday. And then he squats next to them, watching the new cute human. She really is Soonyoung’s baby. Look at her, doesn’t stop moving even after her crying stops.

“Ooooooh, my brand new niece is so cute~” Jeonghan bends over behind Jihoon, watching the small baby who is still shy to open her eyes. He can’t wait to play with his beloved fresh from the oven niece but there’s still things he needs to do. He clips two parts of the umbilical cord, and gives Seungcheol a scissor to have an honor to separate the baby and her mother. Or father, whatever.

Jeonghan opens Soonyoung’s leg again. His left leg on the backrest of the couch and just let the right one resting on his knee. He eyes Soonyoung who is too busy gives tons of kisses and sweet words to his baby to realize few of his fingers enter him to checking on tears on the birth canal.

He is looking inside with flashlight to check if there are some tears on Soonyoung’s makstis muscle when Soonyoung groans, saying that there’s another contraction, “just push, dear…” he massages Soonyoung’s  stomach as he pushes and then pulls the cord that still connects with the placenta inside of him.

“Aah, ssssshh…” Soonyoung hisses in pain as the placenta comes out of him through his sore hole. But he doesn’t mind anything when Jeonghan massages and press down his stomach slightly to make sure there’s nothing left inside afterward. His baby is a great distraction.

No one minds whatever Jeonghan does afterwards. Just Jihoon sometimes takes a glance at him but then distracted by soft mutters by the small baby on his best friend’s embrace.

“You’re turn out so small.” He coos as the baby wraps her fingers around his fingers “I’m sure you were a lot bigger when I push you out. Are you shrinking?” Seungcheol and Jihoon laughs, “See? You’re even smaller than Jihoon.”

“I’m not that small.” Jihoon protests. If he doesn’t remember his best friend just gave birth and the baby is this cute, maybe he already puts his full of sweat and tears towel into his mouth.

Soonyoung laughs, “Finally he is not the smallest human on earth. But wait until you grow up, right, princess?” Soonyoung pecks his baby’s soft and puffy hand.

“Don’t make me curse your baby so she wont grow up.” He threaten him jokingly, not really mad of his teasing.

“AAAA!! No! no! I’m sorry. You’re small but you’re cute, don’t worry.” Soonyoung looks at him with pleading eyes.

“Soonyoungie, look! Our princess opens her eyes!” Seungcheol almost screams, interrupts their joke fights.

“Ohmygaaaad~~” Jihoon squeezes his own cheeks looking at her adorable Soonyoung-like eyes. Even the mismatches of her right and left eyes are really similar to Soonyoung’s.

“Uuuh, my princess… what part of you that look like your appa, hm?” Soonyoung asks. His baby laughs happily, as if she understands and happy with the facts that she is a copy-paste of Soonyoung.

“Ouch! Hyung! It hurts…”

Jihoon and Seungcheol startled by Soonyoung’s sudden scream. “Where is it hurts, honey?” Seongcheol asks, worried.

Jihoon realizes that Jeonghan is in between Soonyoung’s wide open legs again. “There’s some tears, hyung?” he moves to see what Jeonghan does.

“Sshh, sorry… you have a lot of scratches, not tears, relax…” Jeonghan smears a gel on his still gaping birth canal. After that he close his legs, “Finish!” says Jeonghan cheerfully. He runs to the sink to wash his hands. He wants to play with his new niece.

“Eh? Heeeeii~ long time no see? I thought you were gone already.” Soonyoung exclaims. Seungcheol and Jihoon looks around. There’s no one other than them here.

“Who are you talking to, honey? Don’t make me scared.” Seungcheol shakes Soonyoung’s shoulders lightly.

“Him.” He points at his half erects penis.

“Oh, gee, Soonyoung! You really make a joke on your penis?” Jihoon reaches a blanket that they already prepare before and covers Soonyoung’s lower half.

“I just miss him. It’s been a long time since the last time I see him until I forget I actually have one.” Seungcheol’s body shakes trying to hold his laughter. “By the way why is he half way standing like that?” he asks.

Jihoon shrugs, poking at the sleeping baby’s fluffy cheeks, “I don’t know. It is just like that. It will sleep soon.” He answers just whatever. Even if he tells him about it biologically, he will just stares at him with his annoying I-don’t-understand look.

“Aah, princess is sleeping already?” Jeonghan comes looking fresh. May be he also washes his face. Soonyoung nods and Jeonghan pouts “I want to play with her.”

“Let’s play with her after she wakes up.” Soonyoung with hesitation caresses the baby’s head, afraid to wakes her up.

After that, they talk about a lot of things. From Jeonghan’s lecture about the newborn baby and Soonyoung’s body condition, Seungcheol’s plan to go to hospital this morning to check his half numb hands, and Jihoon’s important announcement.

“I’m pregnant.”

**~End~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever english fanfic ^~^ I hope I don't mess it too much T_T I'm not confident with my english writing skill so, feel free to roast me T_T it's so hard to translate this fic I wanna cry DX
> 
> Jeonghan and Soonyoung aren't really brother by the way. one of them is adopted by another's parents, but they love each other so much :3
> 
> In case anyone wonder what makstis is, it means vagina by some language. because of course, the only path to a womb is from a vagina. and in this mpreg case, the opening placed inside the anus. of course, because he is a guy, but I don't wanna give him additional outside hole on his perineum. it will just wreck human anatomy more than what I already did here.
> 
> and thank you for those who spend their time reading my messy fanfics T_T I love you..


End file.
